1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swiveling work machine having a swivel base pivotally mounted on a traveling apparatus to be pivotable about a pivot axis.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a swiveling work machine, such as a construction machine, having a swivel base pivotally mounted on a traveling apparatus to be pivotable about a vertical pivot axis, a hood accommodating an engine and disposed at a rear portion of the swivel base, a support frame disposed inside the hood so as to extend over across the engine, a ROPS (rollover protection structure) provided at a front side of the hood and exemplified by a cabin, a canopy, a safety frame, etc., the front side of the cabin being fixedly mounted on the swivel base and an upper portion of the rear end of the cabin being fixedly mounted on an upper portion of the support frame.
With this type of conventional swiveling work machine, the support frame includes a plurality of support legs and a support plate connected between upper ends of the support legs, the plurality of support legs including a front leg member which is inclined downward on its front side. However, this front leg member (support leg) does not project largely so as to be located laterally of the ROPS such as the cabin—it terminates at a position slightly forwardly of the engine. (see JP-A-10-331195, JP-A-2003-074085 and JP-A-2003-064724, for example).
Therefore, the above conventional construction has room for improvement in the respect of the load resistance of the front leg member (support leg) when the upper portion of the ROPS is subjected to a significant load from behind toward the front side.